


In Which Bucky Discovers Self Care (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gentleness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: In which Bucky learns to recover and to care for himself.(The podfic.)





	In Which Bucky Discovers Self Care (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Bucky Discovers Self-Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519982) by [TheRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven). 



> Hey guys. I wanted to try something a tiny bit different podfic-wise and attempt at making a more relaxing podfic. For that, I went with one of my favourite ever restorative works, 'In Which Bucky Discovers Self Care' which I've used dozens of times over the past few years as a way of helping me check in with my own mental health and which, as such a gentle and lovely fic, is a balm in itself. I hope I do this fic justice and that it helps even some of you relax a little.

Podfic of 'In Which Bucky Discovers Self Care' by TheRaven

**Download** [MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/opetvz15k9/In_Which_Bucky_Discovers_Self_Care_-_TheRaven.mp3) (8..35MBs)

 **Length** : 08:25


End file.
